


Японский для чайников

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Japanese language, Psychic Abilities, Studying, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Наги – худший учитель японского в мире. Или лучший, как посмотреть.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Японский для чайников

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Japanese For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954308) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



Дела шли, решил Кроуфорд, совсем не по плану. Все должно было быть просто: каждый день он собирался отводить сколько-то часов для классных занятий, закреплять материал самостоятельно, периодически повторять пройденное с помощью карточек, и через какой-то — разумный — промежуток времени должен был овладеть новым языком и возглавить личную команду в хищном, опасном и — как не уставал повторять Шульдих — богатом на порно Токио. Вместо этого Кроуфорд... прокрастинировал. Он откладывал на потом выполнение языковых упражнений, заканчивая их в краткие панические минуты перед уроками. Он занимался чем угодно — вообще чем угодно — вместо самообучения: снизу доверху отскреб свое жилье, ежедневно затевал стирку — сперва своих вещей, потом своих и Шульдиха — и наконец подсел на телевизионные шоу, которые раньше ни за какие деньги не посмотрел бы.

— Какого хрена ты смотришь? — Шульдих бросил косой взгляд на телевизор .— И откуда у тебя вообще разрешение смотреть такое без цензуры на тупость? Даже не-псионики не в состоянии потреблять подобное, не повреждая мозг.

— Это шоу называется «Экспедиция Робинзон», — пояснил Кроуфорд, — и оно весьма забавно с точки зрения психологии. Наверняка Розенкройц как-то приложили руку к его разработке. Сперва команды терпят кораблекрушение, а затем вынуждены состязаться друг с другом и выживать, выполняя целую кучу заданий, преодолевая трудности и при этом еще и поддерживая свою популярность, чтобы в конце эпизода их не выпнули по результатам голосования тайного совета, в который входят их же товарищи.

— Ты и вправду веришь в то, что говоришь, — изумился Шульдих.

— Не лезь мне в голову.

— Когда ты в последний раз выбирался из дома? Кроуфорд, эта хрень на шведском. Ты не знаешь шведского.

— Шведский из германской группы. Я учусь, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, пытаясь заодно выучиться рентгеновскому зрению и увидеть сквозь Шульдиха, что там поделывает тайный совет острова, назначенный на этой неделе.

— Мы должны учиться японскому, — Шульдих схватил пульт и выключил телевизор. — Даже не думай со мной спорить: или мы заговорим на японском, или нас прикончат за невыполнение приказа. Можешь не надеяться, они точно порешат нас за просранное время и ресурсы. А потому konnichi-wa, Кроуфорд-кун, genki da?

— Кроуфорд-сама, — пробормотал Кроуфорд. 

Шульдих прыснул:

«Ага, мечтай». — Dame da.

— Сейчас нас учат использовать вежливые формы, — сказал Кроуфорд с раздражением. — Почему ты их не используешь?

— Потому что говорю с тобой.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — обиженно буркнул Кроуфорд. На шведском.

* * * 

— Я решил твою проблему! — сообщил Шульдих на следующий день, радостно ворвавшись в комнату и не позволив Кроуфорду закончить марафон «Шоу Рики Лейк», полная подборка которого зачем-то имелась в Розенкройц. — Это так просто, что даже ты мог бы додуматься. Итак, я телепатически меняю тебе мозг, и ты захочешь учиться сам... ну, или тебе будет проще усваивать новый язык. С последним немного сложнее, но я прочитал книжку по теории. Ну, во всяком случае, введение.

— Буду весьма признателен, если ты не станешь этого делать, — Кроуфорд снял пистолет с предохранителя с очень громким «щелк».

— Нет? — с поруганной невинностью спросил Шульдих. — Ты плюешь на мое щедрое предложение о помощи? В таком случае, придется пустить в ход план Б. И вот тебе...

Кроуфорда накрыло предчувствием надвигающейся беды. Еще его накрыло предчувствием, что сейчас самое время для «Молодых и дерзких».

— ...твой собственный носитель языка! Учись хоть круглые сутки, — закончил Шульдих тоном победителя.

В комнату вошел тощий парнишка и уставился на них с ненавистью, на которую способны только подростки.

— Мне ведь за это заплатят? — спросил он по-немецки.

— Ясное дело, — ответил Шульдих тоном, который, судя по богатому опыту Кроуфорда, означал, что платить будет не он. — Кроуфорд, ты же помнишь Наги, верно?

— Слабо, — отозвался Кроуфорд. — Ты подрос.

— А то, — сказал Наги. — Сколько лет прошло. Почему ты еще не говоришь на японском? Я вот выучил немецкий и английский. Плюс программирование.

— В зрелом возрасте учить новые языки сложнее, — сказал Кроуфорд. — И вообще, я не собираюсь оправдываться перед каким-то пацаном. Шульдих, верни его туда, откуда взял.

Шульдих с Наги скрестили руки на груди.

— Ты прав, — сказал Наги, — он и впрямь ленивый ублюдок.

Кроуфорд, потянулся, чтобы надрать ему уши, но вместо этого лишь сбил костяшки о воздух, который вдруг стал твердым, словно стена. В глазах Наги отразился злорадный блеск — не ухмылка, нет, подумал Кроуфорд, ухмылка для подростка — слишком большая морока. — Меня назначили твоим наставником, так что я требую хоть какого-то уважения. Для начала можешь вставать, когда я вхожу в комнату.

Кроуфорд решил, что если он таки надерет Наги уши, это удовольствие с лихвой окупит сбитые заново костяшки. План не сработал, и он это даже предвидел — хотя и с секундным опозданием. Кроуфорд хмуро встал, представляя, как скармливает этого пацана камнедробилке. Шульдих ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что вы поладите. Ну ладно, пора бежать на уроки. Развлекайтесь, увидимся позже. И, Кроуфорд? Теперь он здесь живет. Пока!

Я тебя прикончу, подумал Кроуфорд в удаляющуюся спину Шульдиха. Слышишь?

В ответ он получил только телепатический смешок.

* * *

— Я не собираюсь смотреть «Сэйлор Мун», — сказал Кроуфорд. — Тем более от начала до конца.

— Ты хотел сказать, «Простите, Наги-сэнсэй, давайте посмотрим «Сэйлор Мун», — услужливо и медленно произнес Наги по-японски, — а теперь поклон...

Кроуфорд угрюмо молчал, когда телекинез Наги заставил его поклониться. Первая из кучи видеокассет подплыла к магнитофону и осторожно нырнула внутрь.

— ...затем ты садишься и смотришь все с самого начала. Прослушаешь опенинг пару дюжин раз — можешь подпевать.

Несколько серий спустя до Кроуфорда вдруг дошло, что он начинает запоминать опенинг. Он вздохнул. Рисованные вещи были не в его стиле, но у девчонок хотя бы были короткие юбки. Он с подозрением уставился на одну девичью пару, которая питала друг к другу самые трепетные чувства.

— Они что, родственницы?

— Нет.

Предположительно, подумал Кроуфорд, Наги что-нибудь со временем ему объяснит, впрочем, его хотя бы не заставляют учиться. Если он приложит достаточно усилий, то сможет подсесть на аниме так же, как подсел на реалити-шоу и мыльные оперы. В крайнем случае, его загипнотизируют яркие цвета.

К ночи он почти довел до совершенства план предать Наги ужасной смерти и избежать наказания за убийство стажера без разрешения.

— Кровать моя, — сказал Наги, — кровать и запас шоколада, который, по словам Шульдиха, ты под ней хранишь. Все равно мы пропустили ужин. Тебе стоит попробовать спать на футоне.

— У меня нет футона, — сказал Кроуфорд, — и шоколад мой.

— Тяжко быть тобой, — пожал плечами Наги. — Спи под пальто или что там еще есть. Диванчик под запретом.

Да похуй на наказание, решил Кроуфорд, сопляк просто умолял, чтобы ему всадили пулю в лоб. Он прицелился между глаз Наги. Едва только видения подскажут, что это мелкое дерьмецо утратило концентрацию, как Кроуфорд воспользуется микросекундным шансом и пустит пулю прямо сквозь его телекинетические щиты.

— И чего ты вообще стараешься? — сказал Наги скучающе. — Знаешь ведь, что это не сработает. В качестве урока мне придется смять твой пистолет в спичечный коробок, и ты или огребешь за то, что просрал табельное оружие, или потеряешь деньги, если купил его сам. Если же ты и впрямь меня пристрелишь, то окажешься в полном дерьме. Как минимум, тебе придется переучиваться, как максимум, Шульдих будет сутками рассказывать тебе, что думает о твоей тупости, пока ты наконец не разревешься, как младенец.

Кроуфорд нехотя опустил руку. Наги почти незаметно улыбнулся.

— Теперь, — сказал он, — давай учиться говорить все это на японском!

* * * 

— Хорошо выглядишь, — отметил Шульдих за обедом полтора дня спустя. — Даже вышел на люди! Кстати, не ешь кнодли, говорят, начинку для них делали из последней команды, которая выбесила Старейшин. 

— Мне нужен протеин, — тускло сказал Кроуфорд, наполняя тарелку. 

— Ла-а-адно, — отозвался Шульдих, с интересом глядя на растущую горку клецок. — Скажешь, как оно по вкусу — больше похоже на свинину или курятину? — Он повел Кроуфорда к свободному столику и оглядел столовку. — И как тебе живется с Наги? Кстати, где он?

— Дал мне немного свободного времени за хорошее поведение, — Кроуфорд разрезал кнодль пополам и сунул в рот. Святое небо, он просто умирал от голода. — Передержали, — сказал он невнятно, — и не досолили. — Съел еще два, немного подумал и наконец решил: — Свинина. 

— Клево, — сказал Шульдих. — Как у тебя с японским? 

— Я посмотрел бесконечное количество серий какого-то дурацкого аниме. Сплю на полу, притворяясь, что это футон... 

— Отлично! Опыт живого погружения! 

Кроуфорд взмахнул кнодлем в дюйме от носа Шульдиха.

— Вот сейчас как суну тебе это в задницу! Теперь он заставляет меня читать какую-то богом проклятую детскую мангу про кота-робота из будущего. Почти над каждым кандзи сверху надписана хирагана. 

Он никогда, подумал Кроуфорд, никогда не замечал, какой выбешивающей могла быть улыбка Шульдиха, если он и вправду старался. 

— Да ладно, Кроуфорд, подумаешь, комикс. Разве это так плохо? 

— Плохо размером в сорок пять томов. Я искренне тебя за это ненавижу и хочу, чтобы ты это знал. 

Шульдих рассмеялся и смеялся много и долго. Затем потянулся к тарелке Кроуфорда, подцепил один из кнодлей на вилку и откусил. — Я должен знать, — сказал он с набитым ртом, затем скривился и быстро глотнул воды. — Иисусе, ну и мерзость. И впрямь не досолили. 

— А я говорил, — Кроуфорд вздохнул: в дверях появился Наги и поманил его к себе. — Назад к коту-роботу. Увидимся, — сказал он на японском.

* * *

— Запомни, у тебя должна быть основная карта, Кроуфорд-кун. Она у тебя есть?

— Может, будешь звать меня —сан?

— Нет.

— Ну... У меня нет основной карты. Я пере... пере... я сдаю карты снова, правильно?

— Ты перетасовываешь, да. А я получаю дополнительную карту за то, что ты заставил меня ждать... о, как ми-и-и-и-ило.

Кроуфорд кисло посмотрел на Наги.

— Когда ты пускаешь слюни на коллекционное барахло, лицо у тебя не такое уж нечитаемое, знаешь ли.

— Да плевать. Ходи, Кроуфорд-кун, хочу поймать их всех!

Это было... странно, решил Кроуфорд. Он играл в какую-то дурацкую карточную игру с пацаном в два раза младше, истинным родным языком которого, кажется, был сарказм, и это было... ну... в каком-то роде клево, если уж быть с собой честным. Он ненавидел быть честным с другими людьми, но себе по возможности старался не врать. А еще это было... странно, но увлекательно. Куда лучше, чем нормально учиться, это уж точно. Наги принялся выкладывать свои энергетические карты покемонов и прыснул.

— В следующем раунде ты труп, — пропел он.

Кроуфорд сузил глаза. Настало время сыграть всерьез.

Их битва застопорилась тридцать минут спустя, когда Шульдих внезапно вошел в комнату и метнулся к окну — раздвинуть шторы — после чего покосился на стол и издал вздох, чересчур надрывный даже для него.

— Я не видел тебя три недели, и теперь это? Ты превратился из затворника в ботана, Кроуфорд? Не ожидал. Что дальше, D&D?

Кроуфорд небрежно отодвинул ногой коробку с многогранными кубиками. Он чувствовал себя довольно глупо и искренне завидовал Наги с его бездонными глубинами подростковой скуки, которая позволяла просто закатить глаза и уставиться на Шульдиха, как на последнего живого динозавра, который беспомощно шагает сквозь новый и враждебный мир молодых скучающих млекопитающих. Шульдих смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Спасибо, но суставы у меня не скрипят и с потенцией все нормально.

— Толку-то, раз ты красишь себе лобок, — сказал Наги на пугающе безупречном немецком. — Попробуй найди кого-нибудь, кто возьмет достаточно долгий тайм-аут от хохота и успеет с тобой потрахаться.

Шульдих уставился на него.

— Откуда ты зна... что ты несешь?

— В последний раз, когда мы отливали в соседние писсуары, я все хорошо рассмотрел, — сказал Наги, словно отмечал, какая хорошая сейчас стоит погода. Шульдих и Кроуфорд уставились на него с нескрываемым ужасом, и он слегка нахмурился. — Что?

— Вообще-то, это не лучшие туалетные манеры, Наги, — слабо сказал Кроуфорд.

— Ну-у, ты удивишься, что сходит с рук ребенку.

— Может, перестанете уже думать о моих лобковых волосах? Это было бы просто отлично, — Шульдих пытался говорить беззаботно, но в голосе все еще прорывался ужас. — Боже, Кроуфорд, я что, сказал: только об этом и думайте?!

— Не лезь в мою голову, — сказал Кроуфорд, изо всех сил пытаясь думать о других вещах. Он отказывался смотреть Шульдиху в глаза, что было не так уж и сложно, потому что сам Шульдих тоже отводил взгляд в сторону.

— Поверь, я предпочел бы этого не делать, — пробормотал Шульдих. — Я возвращаюсь в настоящий мир — а вы двое можете продолжать ботанить. Дай знать, когда устанешь от детских игр, Кроуфорд.

— Я уж думал, он никогда не уйдет, — сказал Наги, снова переходя на японский, когда за Шульдихом закрылась дверь. — И вот я...

Кроуфорд несчастно уставился на свои карты. Теперь, когда он посмотрел на все глазами взрослого человека, вещи стали выглядеть совсем иначе. День, когда Шульдих стал голосом разума и здравого смысла, безусловно, был черным.

— Может, он и прав, — сказал он. — Нет, проводить время за всем этим увлекательно, но разве оно имеет отношение к делу?

— Не знаю. Теперь ты можешь обсуждать методы паранормальных атак, это имеет отношение к делу? Как считаешь? — ядовито спросил Наги. — Или, может, к делу не относится способность нормально читать? Нет, если у тебя есть какая-то конструктивная критика по поводу моего педагогического метода, то не стесняйся, говори.

Кроуфорд моргнул, а потом запоздало осознал, что понимает на японском термины вроде «педагогический метод».

— Эм, — сказал он.

— Или, — сказал Наги сладко, — мы можем и дальше играть в карты.

На его лице появилась настоящая улыбка, и он добавил: — Или ты можешь поздравить меня с тем, что за все это платит Розенкройц — игры, видео, мангу, все. О, и принимая во внимание твои успехи... — к столу проплыла коробка. — Съешь немного «Поки», Кроуфорд-кун. Как я по ним скучал...

Кроуфорд взял сразу две палочки и уставился на Наги с изумлением.

— Дорого встало?

— Ты когда-нибудь платил за доставку из Японии?

Кроуфорд рассмеялся и взял сданные ему карты. Пацан был грубым и наглым, и у него были проблемы с субординацией. А еще он был умным и нравился Кроуфорду. Через пару лет он станет оперативником, которого с руками оторвет любая команда, это было ясно безо всяких видений.

— Ты в курсе, что нас отсылают в Японию?

— Ага, именно поэтому мы всем этим и занимаемся.

— Хочешь отправиться с нами?

Наги затих, затем пожал плечами и снова превратился в скучающего подростка.

— Я слишком юн.

— Подростков уже включали в команды, прецеденты есть. Ты получишь столько «Поки», сколько сможешь съесть. — Видение было похоже на краткую вспышку, и Кроуфорд увидел, как Наги устанавливает на взрывчатку электронный таймер. Постеры на стене за его спиной были на японском. Кто-то опирался на стол и смотрел на Наги, и пусть видение показало ему только руку этого человека, по шраму на запястье Кроуфорд узнал Шульдиха.

— Я уверен, что смогу тебя заполучить, — сказал он. — Если хочешь.

— Ладно, — Наги внезапно ухмыльнулся. — Но сперва мой покемон надерет задницу твоему покемону.

— Посмотрим. — Кроуфорд решил не упоминать, что видения, в которых были карты Наги, стали куда полезнее теперь, когда он осознал, что может прочесть то, что на них написано.

В жизни всегда было время для юности и доверчивости. А также для самого грязного мухлежа.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
